futurefandomcom-20200229-history
TimesWorld: Gender Equality
Gender Equality is the concept where there is only very small major differences between males and females. Patriarchy and Matriarchy will not exist. Both genders will both take on nearly the same roles and the only noticeable differences will be minor differences in dressing and which sexual organs they have. Basics of Gender Equality Freedom of Naming A Free name marriage is a marriage where it is typical that the Husband and Wife keep their old names with no change whatsoever. Occasionally, the man or female may change their last name, but this is not common. Children are usually named after their Mother, but if their Father was the only person in their family with their last name, he or she can be named after their father. Another common practice is that boys last names' are after their father's last name and girls last names' are after their mother's last name. Usually both the Man and Woman work, and usually the female will have to temporarily leave their job to care for children. Often fathers and mothers may alternate turns on this or both work at home as often as possible. The first recorded matriarchal marriage during the year 2001 in Ohio where Joseph Harkless and Christina Ellison became Ms. and Mr. Christina Ellison. These can still occur, as well as patriarchal marriages, and are treated the same as any other couple. But by 2030, 95% people will be in a free name marriage, an example being: Mr. William Smith and Ms. Katrina Jones. Equal Society Most government jobs will be run by men and women on a 50-50 ratio. Since women are often better at diplomacy they are more often diplomats while men are more likely to be researchers, for any subject. More women will still be teachers on a 60-40 ratio. Nurses can often be men and women are also usually professional doctors as well as men. Men are more likely to be surgeons. Equal Gender Societies and do not restrict sexuality and dating. Alternative energy will be used to power cars, and hybrids are common, but as ethanol-solar mixes, instead of gasoline-electric. All motorized vehicles will be driverless, but bicycles and other smaller transportation devices besides motorcycles will be legal. Abortion will be legal until a fetus is 4 months old, and stem cell research will be completely legal with no restrictions. Alcohol is still legal but if one person drinks too much of it, at the time the person's Blood Alcohol Content reached .12 it would reformulate to become a non-alcoholic drink. Overall this society will not ban things men like and women don't and things women like and men don't, or on specific products. Differences from Today Feminist and Masculist Groups Both of these group fought for their genders rights in both spheres of inequality. They are usually center or left wing people wishing for gender equality. They are often found in suburbs, but are rarer in rural areas. Liberated Women A liberated woman is a woman who is empowered through the women's liberation movement to cease participating in traditional gender roles. Most of them refuse to shave their legs or underarms. The liberated female also participates and watches sports traditionally for males. These types of women are found in North America and Europe where society's enforcement of traditional gender roles is nothing, and women and men are free to do what they want. In the future, more and more women will be liberated and enjoy the luxuries once enjoy exclusively by males, and males will enjoy the luxuries only enjoyed females. Both Work By 2020, usually both the man and woman in a family will be in the workforce. Both housewives and househusbands are rare. If a couple have children, the woman will sometimes begin working at home, but the couple can alternate working at home and other options are accepted from the society such as having a stay-at-home-dad or stay-at-home-mom for their children. Women's Liberation Movement Since the 1960s, the women's liberation movement has struggled to give women the same civil rights as men. Whether it be voting rights in a third world country or equal employment opportunities, feminists have lead the way for women to become corporate executive, lawyers, and even sports athletes. The logo of the women's liberation movement is a female gender symbol with a fist inside of it. Television shows in the late 1960s and early 1970s have made comedic gestures about women's lib, but later shows have accepted it into their daily life. Conscription Conscription and drafting will be completely illegal in the world by 2020. Men have the right to choose if they want to serve in the military or not. Conscription is a major target of Masculist groups trying to give men the right of choice to serve in the military (and possibly get killed). By 2025 all militaries will consists of professional sokk k kldiers which are only used for combating terrorist groups. Traditional gender roles Traditional gender roles will be eliminated and men and women will have an equal stance. In the late 20th century, people began questioning traditional gender roles. As the 21st century progresses, traditional gender roles were slowly eliminated, as more liberated women entered leadership and high-paying professional positions workforce. Traditional gender roles have resulted in a gender barrier which exists solely to discourage women from training and eventually acquiring well-paying "traditional male jobs" (electricians, lawyers, doctors, politicians, businesswomen, corporate executives, professional athletes, etc.), while men may acquire "traditional female jobs" (teachers, nurses, librarians, florists, barbers, cosmetologists, etc.). Evolution of a Woman's Standing in a Marriage * Roman Empire - Jane, wife of Johannes * Medieval Times/Renaissance - Mistress John Smith * 1850s-1970s - Mrs. John Smith * present - either Mrs. John Smith, Mrs. Jane Smith, or Ms. Jane Doe * future - Ms. Jane Doe, Mrs. Jane Smith Evolution of a Man's Standing in a Marriage * Roman Empire - Johannes Caesar * Medieval Times/Renaissance - Master/Mister John Smith * 1850-1970s - Mr. John Smith * present - either Mr. John Smith or Mr. Jane Doe * future - Mr. John Smith, Mr. John Doe Category:TimesWorld